(Stay with Me) Just a Little Longer
by EndlessLunacy
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko are reunited in university. Their reunion brings great joy to them, especially for Kuroko. However, when fate pulls them down different paths, can Kuroko still hold on to the things that are precious to him or will he lose everything?


**Disclaimer:** All Kuroko no Basuke characters in this story belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, creator of 黒子のバスケ/ Kuroko no Basuke / The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays.

 **A/N:**

It's been a while since I wrote something else (excluding my original stories) since I've started writing Moonlit Shadow. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Kuroko stared at the table in the distance. There, seated among four other guys, was the person he had came here for. Determined, he quietly made his way there.

Upon reaching, no one else noticed him, except for one.

"Ah, Kuroko. It's been a while." He was greeted by that familiar voice.

Kuroko bowed slightly in response.

"Yes, it's been a while, Akashi-kun."

"Hm? Akashi? Who are you talking to?" The man seating opposite Akashi spoke up, gathering the attention of the rest of the group.

"My ex-teammate." Akashi answered.

"Eh?" Four pairs of eyes narrowed, squinting. And as one, exclamations of shock rang out.

"Woah! Since when was this guy here? I didn't notice it at all!" The man beside Akashi shrieked.

Kuroko bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you." The man beside Akashi awkwardly replied. He seemed uncomfortable, and did not introduce himself.

"Eh... Akashi's ex-teammate? From the basketball club when you were in high school?" The man opposite Akashi asked, his face filled with curiosity. "Nice to meet you! I'm Takiyama Juuji."

Akashi shook his head. "Not from high school. We were in the same middle school basketball team."

"Eh..." Takiyama blinked. "Middle school? Don't tell me he is one of the 'Generation of Miracles' guy from back then?"

"What? Him? Are you serious?" A chorus of disbelief echoed.

"No way! That can't be. He looks really weak!" The one sitting beside Akashi strongly denied it, the same man who was clearly uncomfortable around Kuroko.

Before Akashi could reply, Kuroko interrupted.

He turned to Akashi, softly saying, "Akashi-kun, I have to go now. I'm glad to have been able to meet again after so long."

"Likewise, Kuroko. I had known you went to the same university, but it seems our schedules have not matched. It's good to see you."

Kuroko blinked, and a small smile curled at his lips.

Bowing again, Kuroko turned around and left the university's cafeteria.

He could feel those red eyes watching him as he slipped within the crowd unnoticed, easily leaving the noisy and packed cafeteria.

* * *

Kuroko sighed as he leaned against the railing of the rooftop, watching the students below.

The wind blew gently, and his blue hair was softly pushed away from his face.

He did it.

He had gathered up his courage and approached Akashi today.

From the moment he entered this university, he had known that Akashi was here. It was impossible not to, after all. Akashi was as outstanding as usual, and people naturally flocked to him. Kuroko's eyes too, they followed wherever Akashi went.

But he had never approached Akashi.

And he made sure to not stand out either, making sure to hide his presence from Akashi. It may be foolish, but he wanted to be the one to greet Akashi, not the other way round.

It had been a long time since they had last seen each other, so to say that Kuroko was feeling nervous was an understatement.

Half a year; six months.

It took him six months before he could finally gather enough courage to talk to Akashi. Although it took him some time, but he finally succeeded.

The softest chuckle left his lips as the wind caressed his face.

Excitement bubbled within him.

He couldn't wait to talk to Akashi again.

"I'll try harder." Kuroko whispered.

* * *

Over the next few months, Kuroko had been spending time with Akashi.

They have gotten close to the point where they would meet up at the basketball court near the university.

Sometimes, they would even join in with those who were playing for fun, just like now.

Kuroko lifted the towel to his face, wiping himself off.

When he saw Akashi approaching the bench where he was, he began to dig around in his bag, pulling out a bottle.

Akashi stopped beside him, picking up his own towel to dry his face.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi glanced over at Kuroko. "Hm?"

"Here."

Akashi's eyes travelled from Kuroko to the bottle, and Kuroko answered his silent question. "This is for you, Akashi-kun."

"Oh?" Akashi received the drink. "Thank you, Kuroko."

"You're welcome, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko smiled, tilting his face down a little to hide it.

Once their little game was over, Akashi invited Kuroko to have dinner with him.

Of course, Kuroko gratefully (and happily) accepted.

As Akashi led the way out of the court, Kuroko silently stared after him.

"Akashi-kun, I like you."

Those murmured words were so soft that even Kuroko couldn't hear them clearly.

But it was alright.

He didn't want to cause Akashi any trouble.

"Kuroko?" Akashi looked back, appearing mildly confused as to why Kuroko had yet to leave.

"I'm coming, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko picked up his bag, shouldering it.

Akashi nodded, slowly walking as he waited for Kuroko to catch up.

Kuroko smiled.

Yes, it was fine like this.

As long as he could still spend time with Akashi like this, it was enough.

* * *

x

* * *

Kuroko lifted his head, blinking under the harsh afternoon sunlight.

The large words spelling out the name of the building before him seemed even more ominous with the noon sun directed at it.

Kuroko's body trembled then, and he slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his coughs.

Breathing out shakily, he slowly entered the building.

"Sakimo General Hospital. How can we help you?"

"…I have an appointment."

"Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya, yes? Please come this way, the doctor has been waiting for you."

* * *

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko blinked, turning to face Akashi.

"Akashi-kun?" He asked.

"Are you alright? You've been looking rather pale these past few months." Akashi said.

Kuroko nodded.

"I'm fine. The weather is just a little cold."

"It's going to be winter soon." Akashi glanced up at the skies, his breath coming out in little wisps of smoke.

"It's been about two years since we've met once more, right?" Akashi hummed.

"Yes, it has." Kuroko softly agreed.

Kuroko's body suddenly shook as he coughed painfully.

"Kuroko? Are you alright?"

Forcefully suppressing his coughs, Kuroko weakly nodded.

"Here." Akashi removed his scarf from around his neck, carefully wrapping it around Kuroko. "Be careful not to catch a cold, Kuroko."

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise as he gently fiddled with Akashi's scarf.

"…Yes, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko smiled at Akashi.

Akashi returned it with one of his own.

"Shall we rest in a café for a while?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko nodded.

Akashi led the way like always, and Kuroko slowly followed after him.

He lifted Akashi's scarf a little, and buried the lower half of his face it in. A gentle sigh left his lips as the warmth from the scarf and Akashi's scent soothed him.

This is something he can never let Akashi see.

But with Akashi focused on leading the way, it would be alright, wouldn't it?

Just for now.

* * *

x

* * *

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"…You know, I…"

"What is it?"

"…No, I'm sorry. It's nothing."

"Kuroko, you don't have to hold back. Tell me."

"No. No, it's nothing, really. Please don't mind it."

"Hm. Alright. I've been meaning to tell you something, Kuroko."

"What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"Once I've graduated university, I will be taking over my father's business."

"…I see. Akashi-kun is the heir of a prominent house, after all."

"Yes. But that's not all."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a fiancée. It's an arranged marriage."

"…"

"Upon graduation, the wedding will commence the day after."

"…Oh. Is… Is that so?"

"You look very shocked, Kuroko."

"Ah… I, I never expected it to be this quick. I thought maybe you would have more time…"

"I have been given enough time."

"Then… I…"

"Speak, Kuroko. Don't hold back."

"Ah. I… Um… Akashi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I… I like… I like being with Akashi-kun. So I would like to spend even more time with Akashi-kun. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that is fine, Kuroko. I like being with you too."

"…Thank you, Akashi-kun."

* * *

x

* * *

Kuroko settled down on the mat, sitting beside Akashi.

It was already spring.

He had worked up the courage to invite Akashi for Hanami, just the two of them.

And Akashi had agreed.

"Here, Akashi-kun." Kuroko handed a drink over to Akashi, concentrating hard on making sure his hand didn't shake.

"Thank you, Kuroko."

Kuroko hid his slightly trembling hand underneath the long sleeves of his shirt, lifting his head to gaze at the cherry blossoms in bloom.

His body was constantly exhausted recently, and he had to work harder than ever to move it well. But he didn't care how difficult it was, he would have even dragged his body here if it was to meet with Akashi.

Because Akashi did not have much time left.

And neither did Kuroko.

No matter what, Kuroko wanted to create memories with Akashi; memories where they had spent time together, just the two of them.

He shifted back, to a corner of the mat. Carefully, he leaned heavily against a tree.

Kuroko's tired eyes slowly closed, and he lightly dozed under the warm sun.

"Kuroko?"

He could hear Akashi's voice calling him, but his eyes and voice refused to cooperate with him.

"Have you fallen asleep?"

"I'll be moving you, Kuroko. It's better to lie on the mat."

"…Your body is cold."

Kuroko could hear the frown in Akashi's voice.

And then he was covered with sudden warmth.

There was a soft rustling beside him, then a gentle exhale.

Using all his willpower, Kuroko forced his eyes open halfway.

Akashi was lying beside him, his eyes closed as he relaxed.

He was so close, so close that if Kuroko were to move his hand, he would be able to touch Akashi.

He wanted to.

He wanted to touch Akashi, wanted him to hold him.

But he couldn't.

Akashi…

Akashi didn't like him in the same manner that Kuroko did.

Akashi was an heir, he even has a fiancée.

Therefore, Kuroko won't say those taboo words that always, always threaten to slip out. He won't cause trouble for Akashi.

He won't, he can't.

Kuroko knew that he did not have the courage to confess, neither does he have the strength to destroy this relationship he has now with Akashi.

His wishes, his desires, he will bury them within himself.

Wishing for Akashi to take his hand.

To look at him, and only him.

To kiss him.

To hold him as gently as lovers do.

To love him.

They can all never be fulfilled.

That's why, though Akashi's hand is just an inch away from Kuroko's, Kuroko will not do anything.

He will not hope, he will not let himself have any expectations.

No matter how kindly – almost lovingly – Akashi seemed to treat him.

With his other hand, he tightly squeezed the blanket Akashi had laid over him.

Watching the relaxed expression on Akashi's face, Kuroko's lips parted, but his voice wouldn't come out.

Still, his lips moved soundlessly.

 _Akashi-kun._

 _Please, please stay with me for just a little while longer._

His eyes slid shut, and he breathed out shakily.

It was alright.

Just being like this with Akashi, it was good enough.

He won't ask for anything else.

This is enough.

* * *

x

* * *

"Kuroko-san, your illness is progressing at an abnormally fast pace. How has your body been?"

"I've been feeling exceptionally fatigue, and I have trouble breathing. My body won't move the way I want it to, sometimes."

"It's worrisome. Would you like to be hospitalised?"

"…No. I want to go to school and graduate."

"We can make an exception for you. You can be hospitalised, but still be allowed to go finish university."

"…No. I don't want to."

"But your condition right now is dangerous."

"I will be careful. I… At the very least, I want to properly send that person off."

"'That person'? Do you have someone important to you?"

"Yes. That is why I want to be with them, as much as this body of mine allows me to."

"Hm, this is troubling. Alright then, how about after your graduation? Once you have graduated, please come to the hospital immediately."

"…I understand. Thank you, Doctor."

"Be sure to take your medicines on time."

"I will."

"…"

"…Oh? Doctor? Was that patient just now Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Yes."

"Has he accepted to being hospitalised?"

"No. He refuses to. But he has agreed to come to the hospital once his graduation is over."

"…What a pitiful boy. Why does he still want to go to school so badly? Even if he graduates, he won't be able to live for long. Perhaps only a few more months. He does not have a future."

"That's why I'm allowing him to do as he wishes. If his last wish is to attend school until he graduates to be with the person he treasures, then he can do so."

* * *

"Kuroko, are you sure you're alright? You've been looking really listless and pale recently." Akashi's worried voice drew Kuroko's attention away from the milkshake he was sipping at.

"I am fine, Akashi-kun." Kuroko softly replied.

"Don't lie to me, Kuroko."

Kuroko blinked, staring at Akashi's stern expression.

For some reason, he really wanted to laugh.

The drink suddenly tasted bland, an odd lump formed in his throat.

He swallowed hard, but it wouldn't go away.

His chest hurt; breathing was painful.

…This sensation, was he about to cry? But it was so strange. The symptoms were similar, but... But there were no tears.

His eyes were dry.

His lips twisted, forming into a small, crooked smile.

"…Kuroko?"

Kuroko lowered his head, hiding his face.

He shook his head from side to side.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?"

Kuroko only shook his head.

"Hey, Kuroko."

Again, he shook his head.

"…Kuroko."

Once more, he only shook his head.

A soft sigh left Akashi's lips.

"Alright. I won't ask anymore, if you're going to be that stubborn."

Red eyes studied that slumped figure before him, so unlike the usual Kuroko.

"Kuroko, take care of yourself, understood?" Akashi said.

And Kuroko nodded.

* * *

x

* * *

"Akashi-kun."

Kuroko called out, watching the way that vibrant red hair shone brightly under the sun.

"Ah, Kuroko. Congratulations on graduating university." Akashi smiled.

"Same to you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko returned.

Kuroko lifted his head, staring at the blue skies.

"I'm glad." He softly said.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad that the weather is good during your graduation, Akashi-kun."

Akashi chuckled.

He reached out, and actually ruffled Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko's chest throbbed. As he stared into those red eyes, his heart started beating faster.

"Akashi-kun, I…"

Kuroko snapped his mouth shut, lowering his head as he gritted his teeth.

"Hm? What is it, Kuroko?"

Kuroko's hands clenched into fists as he raised his head to look at Akashi again.

"Akashi-kun."

"Yes?"

(I like you)

"Will you be leaving immediately?"

Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"No. Just for today, I will be going out for some drinks later."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

(I like you)

"I was just curious." Kuroko averted his eyes.

"Hm?" Akashi blinked at Kuroko, tilting his head a little.

"Is that so? How will you be spending your day today then, Kuroko?" Akashi asked, almost teasingly.

Those beautiful red eyes seemed to draw Kuroko in, making it nearly impossible for him to look into them.

"I…"

(I really like you)

"I guess I might take a walk around." Kuroko mumbled.

"Akashi!" The distant calls of Akashi's name had both Kuroko and said person looking to the side. Ah, a group of people were quickly running over to where Akashi was.

"Then, I'll be leaving now." Akashi turned to Kuroko, and smiled at him. "Goodbye, Kuroko."

"Ah…"

"Akashi! Sorry for making you wait! Let's go!"

Akashi turned, taking only two steps before Kuroko called out to him.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Kuroko?"

"Ah… Um… I hope that you will be happy from now on." Kuroko said, his words slowly trailing off.

Akashi smiled.

"Thank you, Kuroko. Likewise, I wish you happiness. Goodbye."

Akashi turned around and walked away, and this time, Kuroko did not stop him.

He quietly stood still, watching that back that he had always followed behind and that beautiful red hair slowly fade into the distance.

"…Goodbye, Akashi-kun."

(I love you)

* * *

x

* * *

"Momocchi!"

"Ki-chan!"

"Ah, even Midorimacchi is here!"

"Hmph. You're as noisy as ever."

"Oi, Kise."

"Ah, Aominecchi!"

"Have you seen Tetsu?"

"Kurokocchi? No, I've not."

"Um… Tetsu-kun…"

"Huh? What is it, Satsuki?"

"Actually, for today's gathering… The only one who has not replied is Tetsu-kun."

"Huh? He didn't reply at all?"

"Mm…"

"I'll call him then."

"Ah. But calls don't go through…"

"Eh? Ah, it's no good. Aominecchi is not listening, he's calling already."

"Tch! It's not going through!"

"That's why I said calls don't go through, stupid Dai-chan!"

"Huuuh? What's going on?"

"Murasakibaracchi! You're here?"

"Hnn. But it's so inconvenient to come down all the way to Tokyo."

"But you came anyway."

"Because Aka-chin said so."

"You never change, Murasakibara. And stop eating snacks."

"Tch. Mido-chin is the same too."

"Ah! Akashicchi!"

"You're all here? Hm? No? Where's Kuroko?"

"Akashi-kun, we can't contact Tetsu-kun."

"Can't contact him?"

"Yeah. Calls don't go through to Tetsu's phone, and he doesn't respond to messages."

"It's strange. Tetsu-kun would usually reply quickly. I wonder what's wrong."

"Oh, the clouds. It's getting dark suddenly. Looks like it's going to rain. Akashicchi, shall we all head inside the shop first?"

"Yes, we should head indoors before it rains."

"Dai-chan! Go take a window seat so we can see when Tetsu-kun comes!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ah! Uwah! It suddenly started pouring! Run!"

"Damn. I'm drenched in an instant. Oi, Satsuki, got any towels?"

"I have some. Here. Oh, I have spares too! Everyone, take one."

"Momocchi, you're really prepared huh?"

"That's cause Dai-chan would sometimes run off to play basketball!"

"Hahaha. As expected of Aominecchi. Oh. I've got a mail. Hold on, let me read it."

"Hmph. It's a good thing my lucky item today is a towel."

"Ehhh. Aka-chin, Aka-chin."

"What is it, Murasakibara?"

"The rain is weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. They look blue. …It's like blue-coloured tears. It's weird. Hnn."

"Oh? It does seem like it."

"...Ki-chan?"

"Oi, Kise! What's wrong? Why do you look so shocked?"

"K-k-kuro-kurokocchi… He…"

"What? Did he reply? I'm reading it!"

"…"

"…Aomine? Your face…"

"Aomine, hand the phone over."

"…"

"This…"

"No… No, it can't be! Tetsu-kun!"

"Satsuki, calm down!"

"No! Tetsu-kun!"

"Akashi… This is…"

"…Yes, Midorima. It seems like this is really a mail from Kuroko, addressed to every one of us."

* * *

Kise-kun.

I apologise for choosing you to bear the burden of passing on this message.

For a while now, I have been ill.

I'm sorry for hiding it, but I did not want to worry anyone.

Because there is no cure.

Kise-kun, if you received this message, then it means that I have lost against the illness. If I were still alive, I would have stopped this message from being sent out.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry, Kise-kun.

Please, find the strength to pass on this message to the rest.

Akashi-kun, though you were with me, I have always hid this from you. And you were so kind, Akashi-kun. You clearly knew I was troubled and unwell, but you willingly allowed me to hide this from you. I'm sorry, Akashi-kun.

But, thank you.

Because you had done so, I was able to make many, many memories with you.

I was truly happy.

To Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Momoi-san;

Thank you for everything.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
